


Instincts

by JoyToTheFandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oh my God the puns, Shenanigans, Werecat!Hanzo, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyToTheFandom/pseuds/JoyToTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's a werecat. McCree finds out. Shenanigans ensue and McCree takes nothing seriously. At all. Don't read this, it's just a pile of cat puns and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pounce

Hanzo Shimada sat back in the chair, arms crossed, half listening to the briefing currently being given by Soldier 76. Normally he'd be focused and intently listening, but the ninja had already heard this same speech earlier. He'd been forced to attend a second time to make sure “no one got left out”. Whatever that meant. It didn't really matter. At least McCree was sitting next to him. The information was all the same... Attack on Ilios... Teamwork... Stay close to your support... Everything was the same.  
Except for the laser pointer. That was new. The soldier moved the pointer over the projected blue map, showing teammates their respective positions with the small, red dot. It moved gracefully over the simulated buildings, stopping every so often to place a teammate in a hypothetical location. Hanzo slowly lost what little interest he had in the discussion, eyeing the dot with the focus of a predator. His dark eyes darted back and forth, watching and following. Moving, moving, stop... moving again. The pattern kept repeating, dancing, taunting, practically begging to be caught. One little light, and his feline instincts were already taking over.  
Catch me if you can.

 

Jesse took a breath of smoke from the cigar that never seemed to leave his mouth. The briefing was important, sure, but he'd much rather be doing....other things. He threw a subtle glance to the right at the handsome archer sitting next to him, wondering how much longer this lecture would drag on for. McCree's brown eyes wandered over his face, his cheekbones (those goddamn cheekbones), his neatly kept beard, along his neck and down to his exposed shoulder, drinking in the sights like he'd never seen them before in his life..  
It was then that the cowboy noticed how tense Hanzo was. His muscled were pulled , as if he was holding himself back. A quick shot back at the archer's face revealed his focus; eyes following something like a moving target on the battlefield. Jesse watched as Hanzo slowly sat up straighter, his arms falling from their crossed position to the edges of the chair. The other shifted, leaning forward ever so slightly. While the cowboy admitted to himself that Hanzo's behavior was cute, it was also rather odd. He glanced between the table and the archer, trying to figure out what could POSSIBLY be so interesting as to capture the entirety of Hanzo's focus. Surely not his boring lecture, so what could....  
Could it be...that little red light? Certainly not, Hanzo wasn't a CAT or anything. But as he glanced between the two, Hanzo's eyes and subtle head movements seemed to affirm Jesse's suspicions. He wasn't just looking at it, he was whole-heartedly stalking it. The cowboy brought his attention back to the archer just in time to watch Hanzo's hands move to the edge of the table, slowly lifting himself a few mere inches out of the chair. McCree caught on quick.  
'He's not gonna pounce, is he??' Was the single thought that flashed through Jesse's mind as Hanzo's muscles tightened further. The smaller of the two licked his lips and recoiled ever so slightly, signaling what his next action would be. The light stopped on an area in the map, and-  
Jesse quickly grabbed the edge of Hanzo's sash, pulling him down back into the seat. While the action was quiet and quick, it was still enough to attract the Soldier's attention. The speech was paused for a moment at 76 gave the cowboy a sour look from behind his mask.  
“McCree, are you paying attention?” The commander asked rather accusingly. Jesse nodded.  
“Yessirree, full attention.” He nodded. The reply seemed to satisfy the soldier, who picked the lecture back up without a hitch. Jesse silently sighed, then shot a small glare at Hanzo. The latter blinked and averted his eyes from the table, staring at McCree. It may have been just a figment of his imagination, but the cowboy swore that the archer's pupils took the shape of cat-like slits. However, a quick blink returned the eyes to it's natural shape. It wasn't long before an embarrassed blush crept over Hanzo's face, and he quickly turned away from McCree's glare-turned-amused-gaze. Jesse's light chuckle caused Hanzo to shoot him a glare in return.  
McCree knew exactly what he'd be using for his entertainment from now on.


	2. Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is AO3 formatting?

“You're kiddin' me.”

“I speak nothing but the truth, Jesse.”

“And you're tellin' me this now?!”

“I was waiting for the right time.”

“Hanzo, we've been together for months now.” The cowboy puffed a small cloud from his cigar, eyeing the other man meticulously, “It's always the right time.”

The assassin sighed, reclining in his chair and averting his raven-haired head from the man sitting across from him. “I suppose you have a point. But the Curse of the Neko is no simple matter, and is not to be shared with just anyone. Besides, I...” Hanzo looked down at his hands as he paused, attempting to hide his face, “...I did not know if you would still like me if I told you.”

“Babe. Sugarplum. Sweetheart. Dumplin'. I wouldn't care if you turned into a goat every night.” He paused for a second, contemplating, “Okay, maybe every other night. I don't think I could handle much more.” 

Hanzo simply rolled his eyes.

“Anyway.” McCree continued, taking another drawl from his cigar, “Lemme see if I got this straight. You don't actually turn into a cat, it's just a few instincts and traits, right?”

The archer looked at him thoughtfully and crossed his arms, tapping a digit on his bicep. “From what I have observed, yes. Physical change may be a possibility, though I myself have no memory of such an event ever occurring.”

“Gotcha.” Jesse absentmindedly recalled his memory to when Hanzo had looked at him right after the laser pointer “incident”. Black slits where circular pupils once sat, staring back at him in confusion. He'd have to ponder on that later. For now, however, Jesse needed to ask an extremely important question: “Soo....can you talk to regular cats?”

Hanzo blinked, slightly taken aback. He'd expected questions, but...really?? He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes once more. “....Yes. That trait is shared only with cats, however. I cannot talk with dogs or birds or- Jesse put your eyebrows back before you hurt someone.” 

The cowboy, staring at him in bewilderment, blinked and contorted his face into a somewhat less surprised expression. “Sorry, darlin', I just wasn't expecting a real answer to that.”

“Then perhaps you should ask a real question.”

“Hey! That was a real question!”

“It was silly.”  
“Well, don't blame me for bein' curious.” Jesse commented before once again drawing a breath of cigar smoke. He raised an eyebrow and grinned, struck with a brilliant, yet possibly dangerous idea. “But y'know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “McCree.”

“We might need t' be careful, though. Don't wanna end up with a cat-astrophe on our hands.” 

“Jesse.”

“You gotta admit, sugar, some of these puns are pretty purr-fect.”

“They are a-paw-ling, if you ask me.”

The two men stared at each other in mild shock. Did Hanzo just make a pun? A CAT PUN?? The archer turned away immediately, a hand raised to cover his embarrassed blush. McCree, on the other hand, doubled over with bellowing laughter. He slapped his knee, as if it were the funniest joke he had heard in years. Hanzo scowled at him, lowering his hand.

“I'm sorry, darlin', I'm sorry,” He managed to blabber out through laughs, “But that was good.”

Hanzo huffed, trying to seem as annoyed as possible. “It was not THAT good...”

Contrary to what Hanzo said, it took a full five minutes before Jesse completely calmed down. The cowboy sighed and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, still grinning from ear to ear. Hanzo felt tempted to punch that stupid grin right off of his handsome face. He didn't.

“Alright, alright.” Jesse chuckled slightly, amused eyes looking at his partner. “You want a real question? I'll ask you a real question.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, bracing himself for what was to come next. “Very well, you may ask.”

“.....What happens if I do this?”

Before Hanzo could fully open his eyes once again, cool, metallic fingers were scratching under the archer's chin and through his dark beard. He snarled and pulled back slightly, but McCree's hand moved to accommodate. “Jesse, if you are not going to take this seriously, then I...will...” He trailed off, lips losing the annoyed scowl as he looked down at the robotic hand scratching his chin. 

That didn't feel too bad, actually...

He absentmindedly tilted his head slightly upwards and to the side, allowing for an easier angle. His pride slowly vanished, along with his human instincts. After a few seconds, Hanzo's eyes rolled back and his lids half closed, lips curling into one of the smallest of smiles. A gentle, low rumble sounded from the back of his throat; a purr. It didn't sound like his usual grumbles or scoffs. In fact, Jesse didn't think it sounded like Hanzo at all. He was associating with an almost entirely different creature. And it was cute as hell.

“Like that, don'tcha?” McCree asked, clearly amused and proud of himself in finding a weak spot. Hanzo made no reply, instead shifting his head to the other side as the purr continued on. Jesse couldn't help but bite his lip, moving his hand up and down the jawline. God, if only he had known about this earlier- (Though in hindsight, it did explain a lot of things...)

Curse or not, this was definitely going in his arsenal of things to use against Hanzo for later. And the staggering amount of new petnames McCree could use was promising, too. The former gangster smirked as he reduced his scratching to a single finger under the apex of the other's chin.

“Good kitty.”


	3. Growl

McCree's eyes snapped open. He shot up off of his back with a gasp, sitting rigidly on the king-sized bed that he and Hanzo shared. His expression matched one of a bewildered deer caught in a truck's headlights; widened eyes staring at the wall across the room. The sudden, harsh movement awakened the sleeping samurai, who just as quickly looked up at the other from his stomach-down position. He propped himself on his elbows, eyeing the other man with a furrowed brow.

“Jesse....? Jesse, what happened?” He quickly glanced around the room, wary of any intruders that might be lurking about. It was times like these when his feline senses actually came in handy. When he returned his cautious gaze to McCree, the cowboy had shifted his own wide-eyed stare back down at him. The two locked eyes for a moment in silence before Jesse's voice, low and steady, broke the tension.

“I just realized somethin'.” He spoke, not breaking the line of sight between them. Hanzo arched a brow and opened his mouth to speak, but paused as McCree's disturbed countenance shifted into a wide grin. He raised a hand and pointed at Hanzo's well-trimmed beard. “You really ARE a cat. Already got the whiskers for it.”

It took about two seconds for the archer to understand what Jesse was talking about. He groaned and shoved his face back down into the fluffy pillow. Of all the damned things... “Enough with the cat jokes, you foolish man.”

McCree beamed and let a laugh escape his throat. Hanzo was making this far too easy for him. “Not gonna lie, sweetpea, this is funner 'n a game of cat an' mouse.”

Another muffled groan sounded from the pillow, though this one seemed more distressed than annoyed. “This was a mistake.”

“Oh, don't say that, babydoll. On the other hand, I think it's the cat's meow.”

“I never should have told you.”

“Well, too late for that. Y' already let the cat outta the bag.”

“Stop.”

“Sorry, darlin'. I'm not interruptin' your cat-nap, am I?”

With a growl, Hanzo lifted his head and flung the pillow at his partner's laughing face. The laughing didn't stop, but that only served to end the puns. McCree removed the fluffy projectile from his face, smirking at Hanzo's annoyed glare. The moonlight glinting off of Hanzo's bared teeth almost looked like fangs. Almost. Jesse made a silent mental note of this as he set the pillow to the side and lay back on the bed.

“I ought to claw your eyes out.” The assassin spat, making the other simply turn to him with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“Why claw at my eyes when you could be clawin' at my back, kitten~” Jesse simpered, looking pleased with himself. Hanzo hissed as a cat would when cornered, baring his almost-fangs once more.

“I am no kitten.” He retorted, pushing the sheets back to sit up. In one swift moment, Hanzo grabbed his lover by the collar of his shirt and lifted his upper body so that they were face to face. The assassin smirked. Jesse watched in silent amazement as Hanzo's pupils shifted into slits. “I am a predator.”

Oh, how quickly the tables turned. The cowboy had no time to react as his head was forcibly dropped back onto the pillow, calloused hands pinning his wrists against the sheets. McCree could feel Hanzo nimbly moving on top of him, yet his eyes were glued to the other's cat-like optics. He could feel a strange, yet welcome mixture of shock and awe in his stomach as he gazed back into the slits. His thoughts raced as he realized that he was not, in fact, going crazy, and that physical change for Hanzo was completely possible. That thought alone send his mind into a spiral. Jesse tried to sort what he knew and didn't know; whether the eyes were the only difference, if the glint off of Hanzo's teeth was more than just a glint, whether a full body transformation was even logical-

But everything stopped when Hanzo laughed.

Now, McCree had heard his partner's laugh before. It was a rare sound, and Jesse made sure to always relish every second of it. This one, however, was different. It was a sly laugh, as if Hanzo knew something that McCree didn't. The archer looked down at the gaping man with an equally sly smile, and it was then that McCree realized that the almost-fangs weren't almost-fangs at all. One could easily mistake him for a vampire, had they ignored the eyes.

“Why so silent, cowboy? Cat got your tongue?” Hanzo almost literally purred. Jesse instinctively shuddered, slightly offended that his own jokes were now being used against him. But damn if that wasn't hot. McCree shifted his legs, half-fighting to control himself. He'd play along.

“Not yet he don't.” He smirked right back, winking seductively at the other above him. Jesse half expected an annoyed eyeroll at the flirtatious comeback, but was delightfully met with a gleam of desire and a rumbling chuckle. Hanzo leaned down slightly, shifting the cowboy's wrists above his head in order to be held with one palm. His free hand cupped Jesse's grizzled jaw as his feline eyes searched his rugged features hungrily.

“Then this cat will simply have to claim it for himself...” Hanzo replied, smooth as silk. McCree began to close his eyes, eagerly awaiting the inevitable before he suddenly felt a sharp pain around his cheeks. He winced and his eyes snapped open to once more look at the archer, who's hand was clenched in a tight grip around the other's jaw; eyes wide in a furious glare. “...as I TEAR IT FROM YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DO NOT LET ME REST!”

Once again, Hanzo moved too quickly for McCree to properly respond. He had already gracefully sunk into his previous spot beside the man before Jesse even thought to move his wrists. He let out a small whine at what he had been denied, then rolled to his side towards his stubborn partner. 

“Aww c'mon, baby...not even just a peck?” He practically pleaded. Hanzo shifted his body so that his back was turned towards him, but still just barely out of reach.

“Perhaps in the morning, if you behave yourself.” He replied simply, and McCree could see the man's jaw flex as he yawned. With a smile, the cowboy easily sidled up behind his lover and slid an arm around his chest. The action, to his delight, was welcomed with a small sigh. 

“Sure thing, whiskers. 'Behave' is my middle name.” His voice betrayed his words, however, as they carried an all too familiar hint of suggestion. Hanzo responded with a gruff 'hah', and said nothing more.

The next morning, McCree found the raven-haired predator curled into a ball, tucked tight against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on Tumblr a while back, but I decided, "Why not on AO3? Everyone reads stuff on AO3!" So here it is. Don't look at me.


End file.
